Pausa para o Lanche
by Watashinomori
Summary: “Nos últimos dias eu andei observando o que você come e como você anda agindo, por isso eu notei que você anda estressado e que o motivo é a sua má alimentação.” :YAOI slash::SiriusRemus:


**Pausa para o Lanche**

**Disclaimer: **Eu seria uma menina muito feliz se pudesse escrever algo que me desse tanto dinheiro como a infeliz da cabrunquenta da JK... mas como eu não sou uma fdp sortuda como ela eu continuo só nas fics, mas se tiver review já tá bom...

**Summary:** "Nos últimos dias eu andei observando o que você come e como você anda agindo, por isso eu notei que você anda estressado e que o motivo é a sua má alimentação."

**Aviso: YAOI! **Você já leu o manga de Naruto? Se já lembra do que o Konohamaru-chan faz com o Sexy no Jutsu para agradar a Sakura? Lembrou? É exatamente aquilo... se você não leu, então procura o volume 38 no capítulo 347 na página 10... aí você vai me entender...

**Shipper: **Sirius e Remus

**Beta:** N.Shibboleth

**N/A: **Estou em bloqueio ainda... possivelmente essa fic não está lá essas coisas...

**N/B:** Porque o Sirius não vem meter o bedelho na minha alimentação???

**N/A(2): ** Gomen Nasai, Nadi... Mas eu não consegui reescrever as partes que você mandou... ficavam piores... aí eu deixei como estava... OBRIGADA POR BETAR A FIC (pulos iguais o da Sumomo)!!

----

Sirius Black era um cara problemático. Um cara muito problemático. Ao menos era o que Remus John Lupin achava. O problema nem era o seu jeito hiperativo, ou sua falta de noção, ou qualquer outra coisa nele, além de sua atração magnética. Era justamente isso que irritava o jovem rapaz. Seu pseudo-namorado (Remus não contava agarramentos em corredores escuros em noites esparsas como um namoro, Sirius nem tinha feito o pedido!) atraía qualquer olhar alheio para si. Ser portador de uma beleza tão grandiosa era uma maldição, uma maldição para Remus John Lupin.

O pior era ter que competir com os lindos loiros da Hufflepuff, ou os morenos exuberantes de Ravenclaw. Mas horrível mesmo era enfrentar os sorrisos maliciosos dos Slytherin, com aquelas feições de garotos-maus, língua afiada, prontos para dar qualquer resposta. Remus ficava tinindo cada vez que um desses passava ao lado de seu lindo e maravilhoso pseudo-companheiro e lhe lançava aqueles olhares penetrantes de cima a baixo, se concentrando demais na parte de baixo.

-Sirius Orion Black! Isso são horas?

O moreno sorriu suavemente e sentou ao lado do melhor amigo, de frente para o rapaz loiro de aparência cansada.

-Não isso são rascunhos! – e sorriu triunfante, recebendo um tapinha de vitória nas costas, por parte de James Potter.

-Rascunhos de quê? – perguntou um loiro, ao lado de Remus, com a boca cheia.

-Provavelmente de tudo, menos de estudos – e bufou.

-Rem, Rem – disse balançando a cabeça. – Quantas vezes será necessário repetir que nem tudo na vida se resume a estudo? Esses são os rascunhos de nossa próxima brincadeira.

James arrancou os pergaminhos de suas mãos e começou a analisá-los e a cada linha que passava, seu sorriso aumentava, para a preocupação de Remus. Suspirando o garoto voltou a remexer seu almoço, pensando em como poderia fazer os Slytherins pararem de encarar seu lindo e maravilhoso Sirius.

Não notou o dito cujo sentando ao seu lado e passando a mão em seu prato. Só notou quando uma quantidade absurda de comida foi duramente enfiada em sua boca e uma mão tampou seu nariz e boca obrigando a engolir a comida se quisesse voltar a respirar. E como seus pedidos durante as sessões de amasso, com o tal que estava o sufocando, para que oxigênio fosse algo relevante não foram atendidos, ele precisou engolir.

-SIRIUS BLACK! – gritou se levantando. – Que raios passou na sua cabeça conhecidamente oca para fazer tal coisa comigo? Está louco? Pirou na batatinha? Viajou na maionese?

-Você fica fofo histérico – sussurrou o moreno com aquele sorriso meigo de partir corações. O loiro corou e voltou a sentar, o rosto emburrado, mas de certa forma mais calmo. – Você não anda se alimentando, acabou de voltar da... daqueles dias e só fica brincando com a comida – ele balançava suavemente a cabeça a cada coisa que dizia, para reforçar sua idéia de que o que Remus fazia era errado. – Então eu tive que tomar uma atitude drástica – Sirius tinha uma péssima mania de gesticular enquanto falava, principalmente com a cabeça, e seus cabelos pouco abaixo dos ombros não ajudavam em nada.

-Drástica demais. Você sabe que eu tenho ataques de pânico, imagina se eu começo uma crise agora? Falta de ar é um bom motivo.

A cara de cachorro perdido, patenteada pelo próprio Black, se fez presente em sua face.

-Desculpe, eu não pensei.

-Ah, que bonitinho! – James gritou. – Já tão agindo como um casalzinho de novo! Assim eu vou achar que os veadinhos daqui são vocês!

-Sem escândalos, James. Sirius tentou me assassinar e eu o estou repreendendo.

James mostrou a língua para o amigo e riu de si mesmo.

-Às vezes acho que vocês tão andando juntos demais, Remus tá fazendo um dramalhão, que nem o mister Black!

Dessa vez foi Sirius quem deu língua para Potter.

-Pelo menos ele não é escandaloso como certos veados daqui.

-Cervo – silvou James. – C-E-R-V-O! – disse pausadamente. – Cervo! Mas voltando ao assunto. Quando que vocês vão casar? Porque vocês já agem como um casal... – e riu.

Uma ruiva passou por ali, sem abrir a boca, pegou o braço de James e o arrastou. Pela expressão em seu rosto, os amigos dele resolveram que havia um funeral a ser preparado. E logo.

Sem nem olhar para o loiro gordinho que estava sentado ao lado de Remus, Sirius pegou seus rascunhos e arrastou o outro loiro. Lupin se viu sendo levado por corredores até o salão comunal. Black o arrastou até o dormitório e entrou trancando a porta. Remus corou até o último fio de seu cabelo, não sabia como agir, o máximo que haviam chegado eram mãos aqui e ali. Não tinha idéia do que Sirius podia querer, já tinha aberto a boca e começado a gaguejar quando um par de mãos o sentou em uma cama e ergueu seu rosto.

-Não sei o que está se passando nessa sua cabecinha poluída, Rem, mas eu só vim aqui para conversar.

-É que... Ei, minha cabeça não é poluída – disse indignado. Sirius riu-se.

-Certo, senhor santinho. Então por que corou todo e começou a imitar um peixe? – Remus virou a cara.

-Que que você tem pra me falar?

-Comida – e sorriu.

-Ahn? Peraí, você me tira do almoço, me tranca num dormitório sozinho com você pra me falar de comida?

-Sim, senhor irritadinho. Agora quietinho que eu vou falar. Nos últimos dias eu andei observando o que você come e como você anda agindo, por isso eu notei que você anda estressado e que o motivo é a sua má alimentação. Aí você desconta em mim e tal. E pior, você se tranca naquela biblioteca imunda e nem sai de lá pra me agarrar... não, não! Isso é uma falta muito grave! – o tempo todo ele gesticulava. – Então eu resolvi que vou cuidar da sua alimentação, você pode não tomar o café-da-manhã, uma mania muito feia de sua parte, mas vai ter que almoçar e jantar. E tem que ter a pausa pro lanche, claro. Entre as aulas, durante a tarde e a manhã.

-Quem disse a você que pode ficar me controlando assim?

-Eu. Quer pessoa melhor para dizer isso? – e estufou o peito. – Voltando, senhor eu quero atrapalhar meu incrível e magnânimo amado, você vai ter que se alimentar com outros alimentos mais ricos em nutrientes, porque uma boa alimentação é fundamental para o dia-a-dia de alguém. Você tem que parar de comer essas porcarias como batata, pastelão, pudim...

-PUDIM?

-Sim, sim! Está na hora de você começar a comer salada e carne de verdade. Feijão também! Feijão é muuuuuuuuuuuuuito importante! Ele contém ferro. Eu na verdade fiz um esquema de sua nova dieta...

Ele continuou falando. Remus apenas abaixou a cabeça repetindo mentalmente "olha quem está falando". Sirius levantou e pegou alguma coisa em seu baú e sentou. Ele tinha um pergaminho em mãos e o estava lendo. Aparentemente ele tinha a intenção de fazer Remus se alimentar melhor só para se ver livre do falatório. Sirius podia ser bem chato quando estava convicto de alguma coisa.

-E isso é o programa para o almoço. Durante a janta os médicos muggles de nutição...

-Nutrição – corrigiu.

-Esses aí mesmo, bem eles mandam comer coisas leves. Então eu preparei algo baseado em frutas e salada. Você come pouca coisa natural. Está sempre no meu pé, no do James e no do Peter para comer coisa verde e tal, mas VOCÊ não come. Agora você vai ter que comer! – ele parecia bem decidido.

Remus suspirou e começou a se perguntar por que reclamara tanto da alimentação dos amigos, só para agora ter tudo virado contra ele umas dez vezes mais. Quando o monólogo "Black e os Alimentos Coloridos e Felizes" terminou Remus quase gritou de felicidade.

-Estamos entendidos?

-Sirius, a vida é minha. Eu não quero comer essas coisas! Você não come!

-Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço. E não aja como se sua vida pertencesse só a você! – Remus lhe lançou um olhar exasperado. – Eu me preocupo com você e com nossas sessões nos corredores!

-Ótimo, façamos um trato.

-Ahn?

-Faça com que os Slytherins parem de te comer com os olhos toda vez que passam por você, me peça em namoro, arranje um lugar melhor para nos agarrarmos e aí eu começo essa sua dieta infernal! – saiu batendo a porta do dormitório. Deixando um Black estático olhando para onde ele tinha saído.

E Sirius Black tinha um outro problema. E pelo tom de voz do seu futuro namorado, era um bem grande.

**FIM**


End file.
